Girlfriend
by iBroken
Summary: SessRin New girl Rin likes Kagura's boyfriend. How will she win him over?


_**Girlfriend**_

_**By: **__Depressionist_

_--_

_**Genre: **__Humor/Romance_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Anime/Manga: **__InuYasha_

_**Pairing: **__SesshoumaruXRin_

_**Bashing: **__Kagura Bashing!_

_**--**_

_**Summary: **__[AU, Highschool Setting, SesshoumaruXRin, OneShot] At Kyoto Highschool, the hottest couple is Sesshoumaru Taishio and Kagura Onigumo. Unfortunately, the new-girl, Rin Yamato, has the hots for Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru clearly sees the girl as more then just a 'friend'. "Sesshoumaru-sama… I want to be your girlfriend."_

_--_

_**Disclaimer: **__'InuYasha' and anything associated with it belongs to whoever created InuYasha. I forgot the name right now (tear, tear). When I remember, I will inform you! And the song 'Girlfriend' is property of Avril Lavigne, though I hear she's getting sued for it. 'Invoke' belongs to T.M. Revolution. I only use it for this Fanfic._

_Anyways… This fic is a product of my urge to escape from Naruto-fics and my sudden burst of happiness! Maybe also my boredom to angst. _

_--_

"Sesshoumaru… what are you doing!"

She grumbled in disguist, as her current boyfriend, was staring at another woman. "Sesshoumaru! Why are you staring at Kouga's girlfriend", she screeched! Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears caught the sharp sound, and he turned back to Kagura. "Hn… fine", he said, and began to walk away. She fumed, before chasing after her boyfriend.

Sesshoumaru soon made his way to the Music Class, the one place he could escape from Kagura. Unfortunately, he was now stuck in music class, with their teacher. Mrs. Kaede was old, annoying, and the only woman in fifteen miles that could teach music. Sesshoumaru could play the Guitar, much to the surprise of the student body.

He was one of the most wanted bachelors. His brother was once part of this group, but much to his dismay, Inuyasha went to Tokyo the moment his love Kagome went there too. This left Sesshoumaru as the top bachelor, along with Kouga Wolfe and Bankotsu Shichinitai.

This one class was his safety sanctuary. He could ignore everyone, even those annoying girls fawning over him. In truth, he was only dating Kagura to let people know that he was not single. Unfortunately, no one seemed to care that he was dating an Onigumo. They only cared about the fact that he existed.

So he sat on his desk, placing his Guitar safely beside himself. He then stared at the teacher, whom was fixing her clothes. Finally, Kaede looked at the class. "We are expecting a visit from Principal Toutousai and Vice Principal Myouga", she announced. Sesshoumaru didn't care too much about what the principals said. He was a top student and that too without trying. This was probably for the upcoming Talent show, and their applications.

Soon enough, the principal arrived.

Straightening his tie, Toutousai spoke out in his queer voice. "Your class will be having a new student here from… California, United States", he said, "She is two years younger then all of you, but a brilliant student nonetheless. She cannot speak much Japanese, so I paired her with the student ranking highest in Grade twelve English".

Sesshoumaru almost groaned. He was THE top student in English. Now he had some nerd tagging along with him.

Fortunately for him, in came the most gorgeous girl ever. A bunch of her raven hair, on the top part of her head, was tied using an orange rubber band. There were light brown streaks in her hair, and they complimented her eyes. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and gorgeous at that. She was wearing the school's blue and white female school uniform. Her shoes were red high heels. She had the most slender legs he'd ever seen, he could almost see them wrapped around his waist.

The girl bowed quickly, flashing a smile at the class. Her eyes darted to him, and he saw a glimmer of sparkles. He was in love with a girl from a foreign country.

"I'd like to welcome Miss Rin Yamato", Toutousai said. Rin smiled again, and bowed once more. "Miss Kaede, I hope you look after Miss Rin well. Sesshoumaru, you are Rin's chaperone", Toutousai said, before walking out.

What had he gotten himself into?

--

When he saw her at lunch, she was on the phone. He stood by a corner, and listened to the girl's fluent English. Carrie! I just saw the hottest guy ever, She said into the phone. I smirked, knowing it was me. What could I do? He's with another girl, she said, pausing to listen to this 'Carrie' person, Oh, really? But that's exactly how Kohaku liked me… would it work twice? There was a short laugh from her, and then the phone closed. He turned and started to walk away.

Her laughter still hung in his ear.

--

Kagura groaned when she caught hold of Sesshoumaru staring at the new girl. "Sesshoumaru! Why do you keep staring at that newbie", she shouted! He shook his head, before looking at her. "I'm only-", he started. "Shut up and eat", she finally yelled! She grabbed the large, nearly two foot piece of bread, and proceeded to put one half in Sesshoumaru's mouth. He had no time to say no, as it was in his mouth, the other half in hers. She was about to take a bite, when she felt something snip.

There was that girl, sawing her bread in two. A smile on the newbie's face, and she stuck her tongue at Kagura. "I forgot to saw that before, I'm sorry", she said, smiling innocently.

Sesshoumaru just stared at Rin Yamato. Gorgeous, Angelic, Hot, Pretty, Beautiful, Devious, Princess-like. He could come up with thousands of words to describe the girl, yet none completely described her.

--

Rin quickly paid for hers, Shiori's, and Kanna's tickets. Kanna was dieing to see Hakudoshi, who wasn't even here. "Hey, Rin, I think I see Sesshoumaru", Shiori said, pointing to hole 5. Kanna blinked, before a smile graced her face. "Rin, how good is your aim", she asked?

Rin pulled the golfing stick back, before slamming it into the golf ball. As predicted, it raced at Kagura, who was hit on the head. Kagura lost her balance, and fell into the small stream before them.

"And Rin Yamato wins!"

She laughed, before noticing Sesshoumaru was looking at her. Was he angry? No, it was another look. Like he wished she was there, and Kagura was gone. Smiling brightly, Rin turned back to her friends. "I'm going to head home now, Mom and dad must be really tired of me disappearing", she said. With that, she turned and headed to the entrance.

--

Sesshoumaru soon found Rin waiting for a bus. He had no idea how to approach her, especially since he'd just ditched Kagura. Taking one careful step, he noticed her eyes on him.

Her beautiful brown eyes on his amber eyes.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He walked up to her, and blinked twice. "Hey… Miss Rin Yamato", he said, trying his best to be polite. "Just call me Rin, we haven't had the chance to talk", she said, smiling like herself. He was undoubtedly controlling his urges to just kiss the girl. "I'll give you a ride home, if you, want", he said, trying to word it as best as he could. She pondered for seconds, before smiling and nodding.

--

For once, his drive home was not empty. He had a two seated Ferrari, and it was the color white. Taking a scenic route towards Rin's home, he felt the ride unusually pleasant. She was smiling at him, and everything he did. He was turning to mush, since butterflies were in his stomach. Soon enough (much to his sorrow) they reached a normal sized house.

She walked out of the car, before waving and smiling. "Err… I hope we meet again, Miss Yamato-… Rin", he said. She smiled brightly, and nodded. "I hope for the same, Sesshoumaru-sama", she said, before turning and walking to the door.

--

The next day was the annual Talent Show. Sesshoumaru always attended, and played at least one song. He was never in the competition because he'd always win. This once, though, he decided he should. He might impress Rin, and maybe shake off Kagura. That is until he noticed Rin wasn't present. Kagura was in the crowd, watching him and cheering with the thousand of other's present.

His name was the second last, meaning he had a long wait. Finally, it came. He, along with his partners Hakudoshi and Bankotsu, went to the stage. Bankotsu instantly grabbed the microphone, and Hakudoshi sat on the Drum stand. They began to play a beat, and soon, the crowd got into it. Soon enough, Bankotsu began to sing in a loud voice.

_Every time we hurry past each other, we hit and tear ourselves on impact_

_And we feel the pain of each other's wings._

Cheers echoed in the air, as Bankotsu continued to sing.

_We were embraced in unclean, impure arms_

_Because in our loneliness we didn't know any better_

_The moment we connect, eternity will awaken- I long for it_

_Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast_

_I can't reach anything alone_

_These mere wishes and fading words_

_Can't get get us anywhere by themselves_

_Though I fixed my eyes right on them, I've lost sight of the stars_

_But their light remains, and no one can steal it_

_The light of our existence is confirmed by our lips_

_It's dazzling from the emotions that are bottled up inside us_

_Is it love that lies ahead, or will everything break apart? It bewilders me._

_Intertwined in this head, wanting to speak the truth_

_Who do I protect them from?_

_This feeling you wanted so badly once,_

_If it's there…_

_Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast_

_I can't reach anything alone_

_These mere wishes and fading words_

_Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth_

_Who do I protect them from?_

_This feeling I wanted so badly once_

_It lies in you._

Kagura stood up, shouting Aishiteru at Sesshoumaru. He quickly walked off stage, and took a seat at the front of the row.

--

The last performance came up right away. It was a performance with Shiori, Kanna, Jakotsu, and Rin. Sesshoumaru's heart sped up, and he watched with pure interest.

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

_Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me!_

_No way, no way! I know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend!_

Much to his surprise, Jakotsu came on dressed as Kagura, and Shiori seemed to be dressed as him. Jakotsu grabbed Shiori's arm, and started to act really silly. All the time through, Rin, whom was standing to the side, was singing the next part to the song.

_Yes I finally want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_Hell yeah, I'm the one and only princess_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right_

Jakotsu and Shiori sat on two chairs, a table in the middle. Kanna came to them, dressed as a chef. She then gave them a mini-sub bun, and they proceeded to eat the Sub together. In came Rin, and she neatly sliced it into two. Jakotsu fumed, well supposedly, and then (s)he marched away, leaving Rin and Shiori. Shiori smiled a man-like smile, before Rin winked and walked away. The chorus came back.

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talkin' about!_

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I can be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me!_

_No way, no way! I know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend!_

Rin then pulled out two golf sticks, giving one to Shiori and one to Jakotsu. Jakotsu smiled brightly, before hitting himself (herself) on the head. Jakotsu fell onto his back, with a goofy look on his face. Shiori then took Rin's hand and began to walk away.

_I can see the way, see the way you look at me_

_And even when you turn away, I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time, again and again_

_So, so come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

'_Cause_

_She's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talkin' about!_

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I can be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me!_

_No way, no way! I know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend!_

At long last, Rin and Shiori sat on a chair, looking at each other. Rin then closed her eyes, Shiori closing in on her. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened (as some idiot yelled out, "Hey! Hot Lesbian action!")

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She said stupid, what the hell were you thinking._

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

'_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She said stupid, what the hell were you thinking._

Jakotsu marched in, an angry look on his(her) face. Shiori stood up, before curtly whacking Jakotsu on the head. Jakotsu fell to the ground, twitching in agony. Rin let out a laugh before bursting into the song.

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I can be your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way._

_Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me!_

_No way, no way! I know it's not a secret._

_Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey, you, you! I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I can be your girlfriend!_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I know that you like me! [Hey, hey]_

_No way, no way! I know it's not a secret. [No way!]_

_Hey, hey! You, you! I want to be your girlfriend! [Hey, hey]_

_No way, No way! Hey, hey!_

All eyes were on Rin and Shiori, as Jakotsu and Kanna stepped to the stage. The four took a bow, as the crowd bursted into applause. Soon, Toutousai and Myouga stepped onto stage. "Our winners are… Sesshoumaru and 'Scarlet Rain', our first tie in history", Myouga announced. Sesshoumaru smirked, as he noticed Rin smiling at him.

Kagura was fuming in anger.

--

Sesshoumaru soon found Rin standing outside the school. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail, and it made her look more like Kagome then needed. As an instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist. A faint gasp came from her mouth, and she blushed brightly.

"H-hello Sesshoumaru-sama."

He smiled lightly, and kissed her cheek. She smelt exactly like a lily, with a tinge of orange. "You really like the color Orange, don't you", he asked? "Oh yes, I do", she said, turning to face him.

Moments passed by, and he stared into her gentle face. He could stay like this forever.

"Why are you here", she finally asked?

"That song you sang… I thought I might take you up on that offer."

"Really? But Kagura-san?"

"…. I thought you never wanted to hear me say her name?"

"I don't! But still!"

"I made her disappear, exactly like you wanted, Rin."

"Good… did you want the encore?"

Oh boy… did he get his encore.

--

_Top Notch! What-not! A quick look at the old chap and we knew he was hurt and all! I was so digging this fic! Anyways… review!_


End file.
